Opportunities available to undergraduates interested in enhancing their academic careers through research and independent projects are quite extensive at UCLA. Several programs, such as the Student Research Program (SRP), have gained national recognition for their success and strength of student participation. Students in these undergraduate programs benefit from being at a large research institution where they can establish relationships with faculty mentors and be involved in their research-based activity. Furthermore, given the racial/ethnic diversity of the UCLA undergraduate population and the campus agenda to actively increase the presence and retention of underrepresented minority students, several undergraduate programs specifically aim to support racial/ethnic minority students at UCLA and other colleges through academic guidance and financial support. The Center's Training Core will function as a unique resource to the raciaVethnic minority undergraduates by: 1) increasing their contact with racial/ethnic minority faculty working in research on minority health; 2) providing support through collaboration and mentorship in various biomedical and behavioral science career paths and 3) encouraging commitments to careers focused on the elimination of minority health disparities. The proposed Center will be involved in the training of individuals from all levels (i.e., undergraduates, graduate students, Junior Faculty, health professionals and K-12) creating a diverse body of scholars within the Center itself. Undergraduate students at anytime during their college career will be able to access the Center either directly or through several campus programs that fund undergraduate research for opportunities to work as a student researcher. The Training Core will work to increase the presence of racial/ethnic minority students in university research and mentorship programs and encourage greater involvement in campus programs that offer funding. Similarly, Junior Faculty will have the opportunity to work with the Center in multiple capacities. Through the Center, Junior Faculty will find faculty researchers with the ability to provide funding, pilot studies, resources and guidance from the Center's Quantitative, Qualitative, and Communities-In-Context Cores. Junior faculty will also participate in a number of Center public events. Finally the core will create an innovative become a scientist module for Native American K-12 students designed to increase their interests in solving the problem of diabetes in their community. It is the goal of the Undergraduate, Junior Faculty Training Core and the K-12 module to increase the presence and involvement of racial/ethnic minority faculty in life, social and medical sciences research focused on eliminating minority health disparities.